Horor di Gedung Akika
by Rei Azzura kun
Summary: Sebuah gedung yang sangat angker berada di kota Konoha. Sasuke yang merupakan seorang skeptis berusaha membongkar rahasia dibalik gedung itu. Apa ia akan berhasil atau malah menjadi korban keangkeran gedung tersebut? fict untuk OFF


**Terinspirasi dari cerita misteri di blog enigma, muncul ide untuk menulis cerita ini.**

**Disclaimer of Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sebuah gedung yang sangat angker berada di kota Konoha. Telah terjadi beberapa insiden yang mengakibatkan jatuhnya korban jiwa. Sasuke yang merupakan seorang skeptis berusaha membongkar rahasia dibalik gedung itu. Apa ia akan berhasil atau malah menjadi korban?**

**-Rei Azzura kun-**

Sebuah gedung bertingkat tiga tak terawat dapat kalian temukan di tengah-tengah kota Konoha, Dengan papan nama berukuran 2X1 meter bertuliskan Akika yang sudah hampir jatuh dari posisi awalnya. Gedung itu sudah lama ditinggalkan pemiliknya dan dibiarkan kosong begitu saja karena tak laku dijual. Ini dikarenakan cerita mengerikan yang pernah terjadi disana. Seorang gadis kecil berumur 5 tahun tewas mengenaskan dibunuh oleh pengasuhnya sendiri. Benar-benar tragis. Menurut desas-desus yang beredar, hantu gadis kecil itu sering terlihat menampakkan diri di balkon paling atas sambil menangis.

Namun bukan cerita hantu anak kecil itu yang membuatnya amat sangat terkenal. Awal dari gedung itu mendapatkan predikat angker dan mengerikan mempunyai cerita tersendiri. Cerita yang Selalu menjadi topik hangat saat duduk di kantor ataupun sekedar obrolan di warung kopi. Anak-anak hingga dewasa juga yang tua tahu akan cerita ini.

Gedung itu dicap sebagai tempat paling angker di Konoha setelah terjadi insiden yang sangat menggemparkan warga. Kejadian itulah yang membuat nama gedung Akika menjadi sangat terkenal, bahkan sampai ke negara tetangga, Suna. Peristiwa menggemparkan itu Terjadi sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu.

Malam itu hujan gerimis melanda kota Konoha sejak jam 9. Kakashi (25 tahun) dan temannya Asuma (26 tahun) baru saja pulang dari bar dalam keadaan setengah mabuk. Mereka pulang saat jarum jam panjang dan pendek hampir bertumpuk diangka 12, artinya hampir tengah malam. Namun setengah jalan menuju rumah mereka, hujan yang awalnya cuma gerimis itu berubah menjadi hujan badai secara tiba-tiba. Gumpalan air hujan yang turun dengan deras menimpa wajah kedua orang itu. Mereka tak dapat melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya karena hujan terus saja bertambah lebat, membuat mereka terpaksa berteduh.

"Hei, Asuma!" panggil Kakashi yang terlihat menggigil. Suaranya bergetar. Mereka sudah lebih dari setengah jam berteduh disana dengan keadaan basah kuyup, wajar saja mereka kedinginan.

Asuma terlihat kesal. Rokok miliknya basah, dan itu artinya ia tak dapat menikmatinya lagi untuk sekedar penghangat paru-parunya. "Apa?" jawabnya ketus sambil melempar bungkus rokok yang sudah hampir luntur merk-nya itu ke jalanan yang masih saja ditimpa air hujan.

"Kurasa hujan ini gak bakalan cepat reda." Kakashi menatap awan hitam yang pekat masih saja mewarnai langit malam Konoha, dan tak ada tanda-tanda awan itu akan menipis segera, Apalagi menghilang. Ia menatap lawan senasibnya tersebut. "Bagaimana kalau kita bermalam di gedung ini saja?" usulnya sambil menunjuk pintu gedung yang setengah terbuka.

Asuma berpikir sejenak, hingga akhirnya mengangguk menyetujui usul Kakashi tersebut. Mereka berdua langsung masuk, dan mencari kamar yang ada tempat tidurnya. Dan itu ada di lantai dua.

Semua perabot disana terlihat bersih, sungguh sesuatu yang janggal untuk keadaan gedung yang sudah ditinggal tanpa terurus oleh pemiliknya yang harusnya keadaannya adalah semua perabot ditutupi debu yang bertumpuk setebal 2 cm. Ditambah dengan deretan alat kosmetik yang berjejer rapi di meja rias samping tempat tidur. Namun pikiran kedua orang ini masih setengah sadar akibat pesta mabuk di bar milik Kurenai tadi. Ditambah rasa dingin dan mengantuk yang amat sangat membuat mereka tak pikir panjang untuk segera merebahkan diri di kasur yang terlihat sangat menggoda.

Dari sinilah petaka dimulai.

Bunyi guntur yang sangat dahsyat membangunkan Kakashi dari tidurnya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang masih sangat sulit diajak kompromi. Sementara itu, keadaan di luar masih saja tidak banyak berubah, malah semakin memburuk kelihatannya. Suara guntur sahut-menyahut, seakan beradu diri siapa yang paling hebat di antara mereka.

Disaat terjaga itulah, Kakashi mendengar suara-suara aneh. Seperti bunyi orang berjalan disertai bunyi gemerincing dan semakin lama suara itu terdengar semakin mendekat. Sekarang bunyi itu terdengar sangat jelas, siapapun atau apapun itu kemungkinan sudah berada dibalik pintu kamar yang mereka tempati. Kakashi menggoyang tubuh temannya yang tidur lelap disampingnya agar bangun.

Bunyi kenop pintu yang diputar terdengar, mengakibatkan Kakashi menggoncang-goncang dengan lebih keras tubuh temannya tersebut. Asuma akhirnya terbangun sambil menggerutu karena nikmat tidurnya terganggu.

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanyanya dengan kesal. Matanya seperti lampu 5 watt yang berpijar di tengah hutan belantara.

Orang yang ditanya tidak menjawab, malah mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah pintu yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai terbuka dengan bunyi engsel yang berkarat sebagai latarnya. Asuma pun memalingkan wajah untuk melihat apa yang ditunjuk oleh temannya tersebut.

Saat itulah kilat yang menyambar memberikan cahaya penerangan yang cukup jelas bagi mata mereka berdua untuk melihat makhluk-makhluk aneh tersebut. Makhluk-makhluk itu terus saja berjalan mendekati mereka. Tak menunggu waktu yang cukup lama, terdengar teriakan mengerikan yang memecah keheningan malam, mengalahkan suara guntur yang mulai mereda.

Orang-orang disekitar gedung tersebut mulai berdatangan karena mendengar suara teriakan yang amat sangat nyaring. Mereka bergegas mencari-cari dari kamar yang mana suara tersebut berasal. Hingga akhirnya mereka menemukan dua orang yang tergeletak diatas tempat tidur di kamar lantai 2.

Satu orang yang berambut putih, yang awalnya mereka kira adalah kakek-kakek namun ternyata adalah Kakashi, pingsan. Sedangkan temannya, Asuma sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Anehnya, tak ada tanda-tanda kekerasan pada tubuhnya, bahkan hasil otopsi setelah itupun menyatakan tak ada luka apapun. Namun, dari ekspresi wajah Asuma dapat disimpulkan bahwa ia mati karena ketakutan atau shock yang teramat sangat. Apapun yang mereka lihat, pasti sangat mengerikan.

Kakashi yang selamat pun mengalami trauma yang kritis. Ia hanya bisa menceritakan kisah malam itu sepenggal-sepenggal. Ketika ia ditanya tentang apa yang mereka lihat malam itu, ia akan mulai berteriak-teriak ketakutan. Saat ini ia ada di bangsal kesehatan rumah sakit jiwa Konoha untuk perawatan intensif.

**Sejak itulah misteri gedung ini dimulai.**

Sasuke Uchiha adalah pemuda berumur 17 tahun yang baru saja datang dari Suna karena bersekolah disana. Ia pulang ke Konoha karena sedang dalam masa liburan, jadi ia mengunjungi tempat kelahirannya sekaligus menemui keluarganya. Ia adalah orang yang skeptis, rasional, dan sangat tidak percaya dengan sesuatu yang ghaib semacam hantu.

"Kau tidak takut Sasuke?" tanya seorang pemuda pirang. Ia adalah teman akrab Sasuke saat masa kecilnya dulu disini, namanya Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hn..." jawabnya dengan wajah meyakinkan. Segala reputasi dan harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha dipertaruhkan disini, ia tak ingin disebut sebagai seorang pengecut atau penakut. Apa kata dunia nanti?

"Le-lebih baik ti-tidak usah Sasuke-san," Hinata yang juga teman Sasuke memperingatkan. Hinata adalah pacar Naruto. Pasangan yang aneh sekaligus hebat. Satu hyperaktif, satu pemalu.

Makhluk hijau seperti kolor ijo berjingkrak-jingkrak senang. "Semangat masa muda yang hebat Sasuke!" teriaknya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya pada pemuda 'cool' tersebut. Lee menyukai status anda.

"Lee!" kini seorang gadis berambut pink yang berteriak sambil menjitak kepala Lee yang dengan sukses menghentikan tari hola-hola yang ditampilkan Lee. Kini perhatiannya beralih pada Sasuke, dan sikapnya pun berubah 180 derajat. "Sasuke-kun,

" suara dimanis-maniskan. "Jangan pergi ya?" pinta Sakura dengan puppy eyes miliknya.

"hoek"

Ino pura-pura muntah melihat kelakuan Sakura.

"Apa masalahmu Pig?" tanya Sakura sewot. Ino hanya bersikap santai sambil menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinganya. Sai yang biasanya datar-datar saja, pingsan dengan mimisan luar biasa hebat gara-gara melihat gaya Ino tadi. Mungkin ia lebih mirip Sanji dari One Piece sekarang.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Forehead," jawabnya dengan senyum manis. Sai yang sempat sadar pingsan lagi melihat sang pujaan hati tersenyum yang dikiranya diperuntukkan padanya. Ia bagaikan melihat bidadari turun dari langit. Dasar OOC!

"Aku akan tetap pergi," ucap Sasuke mantap. Tak bisa ditawar-tawar lagi. "Walaupun Neji memotong rambutnya aku takkan merubah keputusanku."

Neji yang sekarang ada di salon mendadak bersin, yang dengan sukses mengagetkan banci kaleng yang akan merapikan rambutnya.

"Eh gunting, eh ganteng, eh copot," penyakit latah sang banci keluar. Karena terkejut, guntingnya nyasar. Jadilah rambut Neji terpotong sepundak. Poor you Neji.

Bahkan kelihatannya jus tomat kesukaannya pun takkan bisa membuat Sasuke membatalkan keinginannya untuk bermalam di gedung angker tersebut. Ia memang terkenal keras kepala.

**-malamnya-**

Sasuke naik ke tempat tidur yang ada di kamar itu, kamar yang sama saat insiden pertama itu terjadi. Ia menaruh pistol yang ia bawa sejak rumah dibalik bantal berwarna putih itu. Pistol itu milik ayahnya yang merupakan seorang jenderal polisi. Ia bawa untuk berjaga-jaga, mungkin saja makhluk misterius itu berbahaya. Berbahaya dan menakutkan itu adalah hal yang lain.

Ia menarik selimut yang juga berwarna putih, menutupi seluruh tubuh hingga lehernya. Hawa malam itu sangat dingin, untung saja Sasuke memakai pakaian yang cukup tebal. Perlahan, matanya mulai menutup, memulai suatu petualangan bermodal imajinasi di alam tersendiri miliknya.

Bunyi jam dinding yang masih berfungsi dengan baik menjadi irama khas kamar itu, diselingi kadang-kadang oleh bunyi hewan malam. Waktu terus berjalan, jarum pendek dan panjang jam tersebut juga terus berjalan hingga akhirnya hampir bertumpuk lagi diangka 12. Hampir tengah malam.

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia tak tahu kenapa, tapi firasat buruk mulai merayapinya. Ada semacam tekanan batin yang sangat kuat tiba-tiba terasa di kamar ini. Perlahan-lahan, tangannya menyelusup ke bawah bantal. Dalam sekejap, pistol itu sudah dalam keadaan siap tembak di tangannya.

Suara derap langkah kaki disertai bunyi gemerincing terdengar. Asalnya dari lorong diluar kamar tersebut. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis pemuda itu sekarang.

Kenop pintu terlihat berputar dengan sendirinya. Itu artinya ada seseorang atau mungkin sesuatu yang memutarnya dari luar. Sasuke memegang pistol dengan kedua tangannya sekarang, bersiap menghadapi keadaan terburuk yang mungkin saja terjadi padanya.

Pintu dengan pelan namun pasti mulai terbuka. Tangan Sasuke mulai bergetar. Ia tak dapat mengingkarinya, ia takut!

Kini pintu terbuka lebar. Tampak 4 sosok seperti manusia terlihat dalam kegelapan. Melihatnya, ketakutan Sasuke berkurang. Ia mulai berani karena ternyata makhluk misterius itu ternyata manusia seperti dirinya juga. Ia kembali memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Tunjukkan wajah kalian!" katanya dengan sinis. Mendengarnya, salah satu dari 4 makhluk itu bergerak seperti menekan sesuatu di dinding. Tiba-tiba lampu menyala. Keadaan kamar itu yang semula gelap berubah menjadi terang benderang. Menampakkan sosok asli 4 orang tersebut yang satu persatu masuk ke dalam kamar. Mereka berbaris, hingga Sasuke dapat melihat mereka satu persatu.

Sasuke diselimuti ketakutan yang teramat sangat sekarang! Mulutnya terbuka lebar karena rahangnya tak lagi mematuhi perintah otaknya, matanya melotot hampir keluar dari tempatnya, singkatnya, seorang Sasuke shock! Bagaimana tidak, 4 sosok itu amat sangat mengerikan, apalagi orang yang berdiri paling kiri. Ia sangat kenal dengan orang itu namun seperti tak mengenalnya sekarang dengan pakaian aneh itu. Orang itu kakaknya, Itachi Uchiha, seorang model terkenal.

Dengan 3 orang lainnya pun ia kenal, setelah ia pandang beberapa saat. Dari kanan, orang itu adalah Pain, Walikota Konoha. Lalu Sasori, pembuat boneka terkenal. Setelah itu ada Hidan, seorang Pebisnis besar. Dan terakhir, kakaknya sendiri.

Namun bukan identitas mereka yang membuatnya takut, tapi penampilan mereka! Serba pink dengan aksesoris khas wanita. Bahkan Itachi memakai pakaian khas wanita India, Sari! Memperlihatkan bagian perutnya yang terekspos bebas. Apalagi wajah mereka yang kini dipoles dengan apapun itu hingga kini kelihatan kemerahan ditambah bibir yang sangat merah. Entah itu lipstik atau cat. Bulu mata mereka sudah dapat dipastikan palsu. Mana ada bulu mata sepanjang 5 cm yang sangat lentik?

Mereka mulai mendekati Sasuke dengan tingkah lakon masing-masing yang kemayu. Gelang kaki mereka berbunyi setiap kali mereka melangkah.

Sasuke kembali menodongkan pistolnya. "Jangan mendekat!" bentaknya.

"Ih, kamu galak deh," ucap Hidan sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada pemuda itu. Melihatnya, Perasaan mual menyerang Sasuke.

"Imouto-chan," panggil Itachi dengan gaya centil yang dibuat-buat pada sang adik yang mulai gemetar. "Jangan takut ya, kami cuma pengen main sebentar sama kamu kok," rayunya sambil mengusap-usap perutnya yang terlihat karena tak ada sehelai benang pun menutupinya. Sasuke mau muntah sekarang.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan mendekat. Aku punya pistol!" ancamnya. Namun keempat banci kaleng itu tak peduli. Bahkan Sasori kini berhasil menarik kaki Sasuke. Sasuke menendangnya. Tubuh kecil itu terlempar.

Sasuke mulai kalap. Keperawanannya dipertaruhkan disini. Ia lebih memilih mati daripada harus digagahi empat banci kaleng mengerikan. Ia mengarahkan moncong pistol ke arah pelipisnya sendiri. Ia menatap horor pada Pain yang kini mencoba menarik celananya. Ia memang tak punya pilihan lain. Ini harus diakhiri.

**Dor**

dan semua berakhir.

Esoknya, mayat seorang Sasuke uchiha ditemukan dengan keadaan pelipis berlobang dan tangan yang memegang pistol. Dari ekspresi wajahnya yang menunjukkan horor yang begitu hebat, masyarakat hanya bisa mengambil satu kesimpulan.

Apapun yang dilihat pemuda itu pasti sangat mengerikan hingga membuatnya memilih bunuh diri daripada melihat (diperbuat) makhluk itu.

Sampai saat ini tak ada yang tahu kebenarannya, kecuali arwah-arwah korban gedung itu, para pembaca cerita ini, dan tentu saja Author sendiri.

Jangan bilang siapa-siapa tentang rahasia ini. kalau tidak, Author ini akan mengutus 4 orang itu ke kamar kalian. Juga jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalau tidak mau bernasib sama seperti Sasuke.

**See you, Rei Azzura kun.**

**-OMAKE-**

Kiba yang berjalan-jalan di pusat kota Konoha melihat seseorang dari belakang dengan potongan rambut blow persis potongan rambut Ai Haibara dari manga Detektif Conan baru saja keluar dari sebuah salon. Tanpa pikir panjang namun dengan langkah panjang ia menghampirinya.

"Hai cewek, kenalan dong," rayuan khas seorang Kiba Inuzuka keluar. Ia yakin bisa mendapatkan paling tidak nomor telpon 'cewek' cakep ini.

Namun ia salah, bukannya senyum manis yang ia terima. Tatapan wajah mengerikan khas Hyuuga yang marah yang ia dapatkan.

"Ne-Neji?"

tanpa banyak kata, "Jyuuken!"


End file.
